


Mayhem

by PattRose



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are discussing car insurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayhem

Mayhem  
By PattRose  
Summary: The boys are discussing car insurance. 

 

"Hey Russ, did you know that Barry Manilow sang a State Farm commercial jingle for my Insurance Company?" 

"No, can't say as I knew that." 

"Well, I for one am glad. I love Barry Manilow and I doubt that he would have sung a jingle for a company he didn't like." 

"So you think he has State Farm, too?" Russ wondered aloud. 

"I bet he does. I wish there was a way to find out. I'd bet money on it. The jingle was a good one too." 

"So are you telling me that if he sang a song for All State, you would want to switch?" 

"Well Russ, you never know. I mean, I really like Barry Manilow, laugh if you will, but he's very talented. And I believe he has good taste." 

"So are you going to keep the good deals you have with State Farm?" 

"Of course I am, Russ. Do you want to hear the jingle?" 

"I'd rather give you a jingle." Russ moved his eyebrows up and down and laughed. 

"You got it. Let's put some Barry Manilow on and go to the bedroom." 

"I'm on it." 

*

Later in bed, Milt asked Russ, “So what kind of insurance do you have?”

Russ thought for a moment and smiled. “Allstate.”

“You mean the one that has those crazy mayhem commercials?” Milt asked. 

“Yeah, there’s something about them. I like the guy. He reminds me of me.”

Milt kissed Russ and said, “In your dreams.”

 

The end.


End file.
